A Knights Duty
by Defiled Ladel
Summary: I look into my husband's face and mouth 'I love you'. He grins at me and repeats the words to me before bringing his mouth to his daughters head and whispering those same words into her blonde locks.


**A.N: Hello again, I have something new to give you.**

**This is a little experiment I had cooked up a while ago and I have decided to post it now.**

**It is a little different from my normal works but I had fun writing it.**

**It's going to be interesting to see what you guys think about it.**

* * *

I sit with my knees resting against my chest, the heat from the fire lightly brushing against my face and slowly heating me to the core. The cold chill of winters evening forgotten as the fire softly crackles in front of me. It's nights like these that I am thankful for the abundance of cut firewood we have stored in the house, ready to be used to make sure the heat doesn't dissipate in the early morning air.

My thoughts linger until I hear the gentle creaking of floorboards behind me. It's weird he doesn't make any noise normally, he must want me to know he's home. I feel his breath on my neck as he lifts me to my feet, earning a squeal in delight from myself. I turn my head and bring my face into the crook of his neck and breath in the smell of my husband. The smell of leather and dirt strongly sticking to his skin as he uses his forefinger to raise my chin willing me to look into his eyes.

His eyes are beautiful, after knowing him for the majority of my life his eyes never dull when they look at me. I see the love radiate from him like waves crashing against a cliff. He brings his strong arms around my waist and pulls me close against himself. His heartbeat thumping steadily is music to my ears, the feel of his calloused hands rubbing against the soft material covering my back makes my breathing ragged and labored. He knows what his hands do to me.

Only then is it that he brings his lips to mine. My breathing becoming uneven as the air leaves my lungs causing myself to break away to regain what little composure I have. I look up to see him smiling at me, this smile full of burning love and desire is for me and I can't help but be thankful that this beautiful man chose me to look at like this. He continues to smile as he brings his lips back to mine for the second time, now I am prepared. His kisses are harder, more full of a burning passion than of simple care. He knows what his lips do to me.

Its only then do I feel the his hands raise my nightgown to my waist and feel his hands on the bare skin of my thighs and slowly make small shapes on my skin. Each swirl of his fingertip leaves a trail of fire in its wake, burning much deeper than the flames behind me. His hands continue their fiery path up my body one hand resting in the small of my back, the other continuing up my leg and resting firmly on my hip. He continues to draw small circles on my hip each rotation drawing even more labored breath out of me.

My skin feels on fire as I feel his index finger lightly brush the edge of my underclothes, before I can call attention to it a breathy moan escapes instead, echoing throughout the confines of our previously quiet home.

That's when we both hear the quiet rustlings of covers being gently thrown off and the small sounds of feet tiptoeing to the door.

"We'll continue this later" My husband lowly growls in my ear, gently bringing my nightgown down to its original position before leaving a searing kiss to my cheek before slowly turning me round to face the creaking door.

Blonde hair pokes through the door frame before the rest of her small body follows, still under from the throws of sleep my child lazily rubs the sleep from her eyes before yawning loudly, earning a quiet chuckle from her father.

My daughter turns her head to see both her parents looking at her. It takes a second before recognition flashes across her face and she bounds toward us.

"Papa your home" cries my daughter as my husband picks up his small child and holds her to his chest and twirls her in circles. Her loud shrieks accompany his deep laughter as my two favorite people enjoy there reunion.

"Of course I'm home Pup. I will never leave you for long, your mother would hurt me otherwise" he grins at her as she giggles.

"Mama could never hurt you Papa, your too strong" counters my girl. I look at my husband's face waiting for his reaction.

"Your right my Pup, nobody is stronger than a wolf" my husband boasts

"I have hunted wolves before dear husband" I call. His smile splitting almost splits his face as he looks into my eyes.

"Don't worry Pup, Mama wont hunt your Papa. She isn't fast enough" he whispers into her ear as she smiles at both of us before clutching my thumb bringing both of us into an embrace with her encased in the middle.

I look into my husband's face and mouth 'I love you'. He grins at me and repeats the words to me before bringing his mouth to his daughters head and whispering those same words into her blonde locks.

Her gentle yawn brings us out of our embrace and back to her room, both of us entering before gently placing her into her bed. I bring the covers back up to her shoulders and gently brush the hair from her face. Placing gentle kisses to her cheeks and forehead we both lay with her until her breath evens out.

We both leave her room as quietly as possible, as I gently close the door and turn back to the gentle man behind me I find he has already opened the door to our bed chambers. It feels more like home the further I wander into the room. The floor no longer creaks under our weight, the decorative pelts that line the far wall no longer a reminder of death and despair but of hope.

I turn my attention back to the man in front of me, slowly removing his clothing in front of me. The burning my skin felt earlier has now slowly returned to my fingertips and chest just waiting to be extinguished by the man in front of me. His broad shoulders bare to my gaze as her turns back to find me staring.

"Care to test my words wife?" teased my husband as he loosened the strings holding his trousers around his waist "Are you fast enough"

"I don't need to be fast, I already have you"

He gently laughs and lowers his trousers before kicking them off leaving himself bare. His movements are slow and torturous by design as he walks to the bed and encases himself in the warmth of the covers before motioning me to join him. I turn to close the door and bring my hands to the trim of my nightgown. I slowly pace forward and stop when I reach the edge of the bed, I sit and bring the nightgown over my head quickly. The sudden rush of cold I feel runs down my back and brings my breasts to a point. The cold lasts for seconds before I feel the warmth of my husband's chest rest against my back.

He lowers me to the bed and brings the covers to rest under my arms. His arms snake around my waist and chest brushing lightly against the place where I crave his touch. His fingers toy with my underclothes again and without the interruption of our daughter slides a finger into the waistband. The sudden feel of his fingers on my unexposed skin are like electricity running through me, he slowly brings his other hand down to match its counterpart, both slowly removing me of my last constricting piece of clothing.

"Now that you have me, what are you going to do?" asked my husband, slight apprehension lacing his normally calm voice. I know what I do to him.

I giggle lightly and gently grasp him in my hand. He makes a growl in the back of his throat telling me he enjoys the contact. I move my hand to slowly stroke him causing his breathing to quicken until he is hard in my hand. I let go of him causing him to groan out loud at the loss of contact.

"Now, I'm going to claim my prize" I whisper in his ear

I think we are going to relight a new fire in the morning.

* * *

"Mama, can you tell me a story?"

Turning my head I saw my daughter looking up at me from the fireplace with pleading eyes and pouting dramatically at me.

"Of course, which one do you want to hear?" I smiled and patted my lap, she leapt up and burrowed herself in the warm cocoon of the blanket resting around my waist. Looking up at me through her blond curls she asks the same words I love hearing.

"Tell me the story of when you met Papa"

"Ok. Now where to begin? How about when I first met him?" I asked. Her answer was a beaming smile and an enthusiastic 'yes'.

* * *

**A.N: So what did you think?  
**

**I understand that it wasn't clear what the story was about. (Think of it like a prolouge)**

**It's basically a Bodyguard!Jaune and Princess/Lady!Pyrrah. And as you can probably guess it is in 1st person (another first) and will continue to be so for the remainder. **

**This can either serve as it is or I can add to it but don't expect anything for a while.**

**Have a great day.  
**


End file.
